Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to data transactions involved in the execution of applications. For example, in recent years, data transfer speeds have drastically increased, enabling users to send and receive data faster than ever before. In addition, modern technologies have allowed for improved communication session stability, mitigating downtime, interruptions, and other communication session failures. Nonetheless, communication session failures still occur and, thus, can cause halting of operations of various applications. Users, for instance, are typically required to reconnect and restart the data transfer of the entire data file after a communication session failure during a previous attempt to download the data file. Where the data file is of a substantial size, or where data access is restricted to a particular time frame or a number of accesses, such failures can be a considerable burden for users. Such disruptions are, at best, an inconvenience, but can entail loss in time and money.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective approach for minimizing the impact of incomplete data transactions.